onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Baku Baku no Mi
The Baku Baku no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to eat and chew anything (except Kairoseki) from wood to even the strongest metals. The eaten items can then be fused to turn the user's body into a weapon or be combined together to create something else. "Baku" is the sound of sheet metal being struck, while "Paku" is the sound of eating. Its name could also come from the phrase "baku baku tabeteru", which can be likened to "chowing down" in English. Another possible derivation is the Baku, a Japanese mythological chimera that eats nightmares. In the English versions, it is called the Munch-Munch Fruit. It was eaten by Wapol. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Wapol, is that the user gains the ability to stretch open their mouths to large proportions and be able to eat things that would otherwise be unconsumable. They also have the ability to turn their bodies into weapons depending on what they had eaten. It's not exactly stated how long the effects the user's transformed body stay with the modifications. "Chewy" foods, like rubber, are slightly hard to swallow for the user.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 15 Chapter 131 and Episode 79, Wapol has a slight hard time swallowing Luffy. Also Wapol complains that he is constantly hungry, which could be a side effect of this fruit, although it does benifit Wapol as he can eat possibly unlimited amount of food without feeling strained. Also, the user can only use the objects they have eaten in the previous 24 hours, anything before that time would not be useable anymore. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Wapol, have been used mostly to help Wapol engorge himself on various things. These include various things from knives to the houses of Wapol's former subjects. Due to this, Wapol can become at times a complete nuisance to those around him with vast amounts of property damage, just so he can fulfill his appetite.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 15 Chapter 136 and Episode 82, Wapol causes trouble by devouring several houses of his former subjects.One Piece Manga - Vol. 26 Chapter 240 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol. 5, Wapol causes trouble by devouring some town houses. Wapol can also use the fruit's powers for combat purposes by either swallowing his opponent whole or by using the fruit's transformation powers to aid him. He also managed to survive an avalanche and save his two henchmen by swallowing the snow masses and keeping his underlings safe in his mouth. After being defeated by Luffy and becoming a homeless bum, Wapol was able to come up with more beneficial applications of the fruit's powers more productive purposes. Using his Baku Baku Factory technique, Wapol was able to create some toys to sell for a livelihood.One Piece Manga - Vol. 27 Chapters 249-253 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol. 12-16, Wapol uses his Baku Baku Factory technique to sell toys. In return, he was able create a new industry for him to rule over.One Piece Manga - Vol. 27-28 Chapters 255-256 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol. 17-18, Scientists make a discovery in Wapol's toys that becomes headline news. The named techniques that are used by Wapol that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Wapol hides himself in the snowy landscape of Drum Island and ambushes any trespassers by jumping out with his jaws wide open, ready to swallow said trespasser. He can also hide Chess and Kuromarimo as backup, should this attack fail. In the Viz English Manga and FUNimation dub, this technique is called Snow Powder Makeup. * : After eating something, Wapol can mutate the object or material into his body such as turning his arm into a cannon. This is called Munch-Munch Mutation in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub and Munch-Munch Shock in the FUNimation dub. This was first seen being used by Wapol to turn himself into a house with cannons for arms.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 147 and Episode 87, Wapol changes into a house and his men into Chessmarimo. The various forms seen so far Wapol has changed into using this technique are a large form consisting of various weapons,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 151 and Episode 89, Wapol defeats Dalton as a weaponized form. a house with cannons for arms, a wooden form with a long branch for a nose and tree coming out of it's head,One Piece Manga - Vol. 26 Chapter 237 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol. 2, Wapol eats and transforms into a tree. a form with a lamp for a head complete with a burning candle,One Piece Manga - Vol. 26 Chapter 238 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol. 3, Wapol eats and transforms into a lamp. and a park bench.One Piece Manga - Vol. 26 Chapter 239 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol. 4, Wapol eats and transforms into a bench. * : After one "butter sauteed cannon", one "cannon extra rare", a "cannon and gunpowder salad", and one "grilled house", Wapol absorbs them into his body and transforms into a house complete with doors, chimney, and windows included. He also transforms his arms into cannons, the chimney is also a cannon. This form was first seen being used by Wapol to fight against Luffy and Chopper at his castle. The name may be a pun on the restaurant chain "Waffle House". * : A technique in which Wapol combines two or more different things he has swallowed to create something else. This is called Munch-Munch Factory in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. This was first seen being used when Wapol fused Chess and Kuromarimo together to create Chessmarimo. The way Wapol fused them together into a form that talks with two voices simultaneously resembles fusions found in Dragon Ball. After being defeated by Luffy, Wapol used this technique often in order to create toys as a means of livelihood. A by-product found in the toys created by this technique, that was discovered by scientists, is a new type of steel, hinting that this fruit may also fuse undiscovered minerals. This steel was dubbed by the scientists as Wapometal. * : Wapol swallows most of his body until only his lower jaw is left. He then rearranges his bone structure using his powers. When he's done, he pops out and reveals himself as a more skinny and taller version of himself. This was first seen being used in order to chase Nami better.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 150 and Episode 89, Wapol devours himself to become slim. This is called Wapol Slim-Down in the Viz Manga and Lean and Mean in the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * : Wapol transforms his tongue into a cannon and fires a cannonball at the enemy. This is a technique under Baku Baku Shoku. This was first seen being used to fire at Luffy when he grabbed Wapol's jaw tightly with his hand.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 151 and Episode 89, Wapol transforms his tongue into a cannon. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Tongue Cannon. * : A fusion of Wapol with his brother, Musshuru, and the Royal Drum Crown 7-Shot Bliking Cannon. With Wapol as the dominant personality, he could still utilize his brother's Devil Fruit powers and release the Mode Cloudy bomb via a timer on his chest. The Bliking Cannon is attached to his back, pointing upwards, with the Fatal Bomb loaded inside. He also wielded four arms, two of his own with axes and two of his brothers. This form was seen being used by Wapol so as to wipe out the entire Drum Island population.One Piece Anime - Movie 9, Wapol eats Musshuru and becomes a fusion of the two brothers. This is a movie only technique. Trivia *A fan asked Oda what would happen if Wapol ate Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Robin, and combined them together like Chessmarimo. Oda responded to the fan's request by drawing the combination for the fan and naming it "Gargon". This amalgamation possessed Luffy's Straw Hat, Chopper's antlers, Nami's hair situated on its shoulders, Zoro's swords and haramaki, Sanji's eyebrow situated on top like a strand of hair, Robin's fringe, and Usopp's nose situated on its left shoulder.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol. 33 Chapter 308 - Fan question: if Wapol ate Luffy and Nami and Sanji and Zoro and Chopper and Usopp and Robin and performed the "Miracle Combination" like he did in Volume 17, what would it look like? Please draw it. And what would its name be?? *Though the natural law of Devil Fruits dictates that only one person can only have one Devil Fruit power at any one given time, the fact that Wapol's Baku Baku no Mi powers can fuse two people or more together into a being with combined abilities, might be a loop hole of sorts in the law. This was addressed in the ninth One Piece movie wherein Wapol ate his older brother and became a fused being with two Devil Fruit abilities. This aspect of the fruit's power is non-canon, and when Oda was asked by a fan about it in an SBS if Wapol would gain Luffy's rubber powers by eating him, Oda responded no but will get food poisoning. References External Links *Gluttony - Wikipedia article about Gluttony *Digestion - Wikipedia article about Digestion *Fusion - Dragon Ball Wikia article about the fusion which the characters fused by Wapol resemble Site Navigation it:Gnam Gnam Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia